Problem: Compute the product of the roots of the equation \[x^3 - 12x^2 + 48x + 28 = 0.\]
By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots is the negation of the constant term divided by the leading ($x^3$) coefficient. Therefore, the answer is \[\frac{-28}{1} = \boxed{-28}.\]